


Полдень

by krasnoe_solnishko



Series: В любой момент [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Disabled Character, Existential Angst, M/M, Partner Betrayal, Physical Disability
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 17:58:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2661203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krasnoe_solnishko/pseuds/krasnoe_solnishko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Проходит полтора года с событий первой части. Кирк продолжает жить и работать. Спок просто продолжает жить. Но как бы ни хотелось обоим убежать от реальности, бегать вечно невозможно. Потому что на деле Кирк не живет, а существует. В то время как Спок и вовсе... медленно умирает.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mid-Afternoon](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/84632) by mattmetzger. 



> Второй фик из серии.  
> В этой серии автор планировал пять фиков, но написал лишь три.  
> Переведено на фест Star Trek Big Bang ('14).  
> Бета - Тёмная сторона силы, Котик.  
> Оформитель - ValleryPrankS.  
> Благодарности - в конце.

 

Well, I woke up in mid-afternoon, 'cos that's when it all hurts the most.   
(с) Counting Crows, Mrs. Potter's Lullaby.  
  
Что ж, я проснулся в полдень – в час, когда всего больнее.

 

 

\- В чем дело, коммандер?  
  
На резкий тон его голоса Спок бы вскинул бровь, а Маккой бы закатил глаза, но коммандер Патрик Лихи не сделал ничего подобного. Насколько он знал, так Джим разговаривал всегда. Это было нормально.  
  
Но за последние десять лет Лихи служил старпомом на трёх различных кораблях, однако к творящемуся здесь так и не привык.  
  
\- Это мое прошение о переводе, капитан. На «Лондондерри» место освободилось, так я хочу подать заявку.  
  
\- Почему? – произнес Кирк ровным голосом. «Лондондерри» был боевым кораблем – маленьким, смертоносным и скучным. Служба на боевых кораблях была песней в военное время, но вряд ли кто-то смог бы назвать патрулирование границ Федерации туда и обратно, туда и обратно в течение пяти лет временем, потраченным с пользой. Уж точно никто из тех, у кого были достаточно большие яйца, чтобы записаться в Звездный флот.  
  
\- Ближе к моей хозяйке, капитан.  
  
Джим так не думал. Все знали, что Патрик и Люси Лихи не были в особом восторге друг от друга. Черт, да в сравнении с этой парочкой чета Маккоев казалась закадычными друзьями – а их развод был отвратителен. Если Патрик Лихи действительно хотел быть физически ближе к своей жене, Джиму стоило подумать о том, чтобы поместить его в психушку или арестовать за намерение убить ее.  
  
(Исключительно по долгу службы. Любой, кто когда-либо встречал Люси Лихи, непременно начинал испытывать желание убить ее под конец, и Джим не был исключением).  
  
\- А настоящая причина?  
  
Коммандер Лихи замялся. Это было неловкое зрелище – ростом он был не меньше шести и девяти десятых фута и сложен, как шкаф трехстворчатый. Он был из тех людей, что казались буквально втиснутыми в свою форму и словно стремились выскочить из нее при первой возможности. Ей-богу, Джим видел, как тот рвал гимнастерку, всего лишь потянувшись. С другой стороны, инопланетяне, подумывавшие о том, чтобы напасть на их экипаж, могли и передумать, стоило им взглянуть на коммандера Лихи.   
  
\- Мне тут не по нраву, - откровенно заявил Лихи.  
  
Джим прикрыл глаза. Так он и предполагал.  
  
То была не вина Лихи. Он был достойным мужчиной и в любое другое время стал бы фантастическим дополнением к их командному составу. Он взлетел по служебной лестнице, начав с рядового в подразделении безопасности, но знал достаточно и о машиностроении, и боевой навигации, чтобы быть полезным. Не самый дипломатичный, правда, но честный парень, соль земли, члены экипажа были бы только рады присягнуть на верность.  
  
В другое время.  
  
Но, говоря начистоту, весь офицерский состав тосковал по Споку. А этот человек настолько отличался от Спока, насколько вообще было возможно, и хотя члены экипажа не позволили себе ни секунды непрофессионализма, особого дружелюбия они тоже не проявляли. Рана еще не зажила и ныла.  
  
\- Я словно надел ботинки мертвеца, - продолжал Лихи.  
  
Да. Именно.  
  
\- Я знаю, коммандер Спок не умер, сэр, но чувство как раз такое. Будто я спрыгнул прямо в его могилу, и все смотрят на меня, жалеют, что я не он. Младший состав экипажа – кроме научного подразделения – в полном порядке, но вот на мостике… Я так больше не могу, сэр. Не могу. Я тут ни за кем вины не вижу, но это факт!  
  
Джим кивнул. «Но это факт». Оба знали, что это правда, как знали и то, что скоропостижный перевод не кинет тень на характеристику Лихи. Он пришел в качестве замены и вскоре ушел. Большинство из тех, кого назначают на замену погибшему (или серьезно раненому) члену экипажа, поступают так же. Никакого ущерба для репутации Лихи.  
  
И, если уж начистоту, никакого ущерба и для Джима.  
  
\- Хорошо, - кивнул он. – Я просмотрю ваше прошение и напишу рекомендацию для капитана Зэо.  
  
\- Спасибо, сэр.  
  
С этими словами коммандер ушел.  
  
Джим отодвинул бумаги подальше. Это ничего не изменит. Вся жесткость ситуации заключалась в том, что Спок не умер, - и как же Джим ненавидел себя за то, что считал смерть лучшим для него исходом. Но так и было. Спок не умер - и они не могли двигаться дальше. Отношения было не склеить, как и его самого.   
  
Ну, ушел Лихи – и что? Следующий уйдет тоже. И тот, кто придет после него. И тот, кто придет после этого. И так будет продолжаться, пока состав старших офицеров не обновится настолько, чтобы большая их часть не помнила Спока и не ждала, когда от научной станции раздастся его ровный баритон.  
  
Джим никогда не перестанет этого ждать.  
  
Он закрыл дверь в свою каюту и с тяжелым вздохом отключил консоль. Кажется, он все время ждет. Прошло восемнадцать месяцев с тех пор, как Спок покинул корабль, а значит, почти девятнадцать – с тех пор, как Джим видел его в последний раз. Или слышал о его состоянии. Он знал, Спок должен был получить его письмо - Джим продублировал его на личный аккаунт Спока неделю спустя на тот случай, если его помощник не смог доставить падд прежде, чем вулканец покинул корабль, - но так и не получил ответа.  
  
Как и на свои еженедельные письма.   
  
Джим писал каждую неделю, фанатично, рассказывая Споку все, что мог, о корабле и экипаже, об их общих друзьях, передавая ему пожелания всего хорошего, справляясь о его благополучии, прося прощения. Тот не ответил ни разу. Сотни писем спустя, от самых безучастных и сухих до эмоциональных выплесков на экране монитора, Джим так и не смог добиться от него ответа.  
  
Но он продолжал писать в надежде, что Спок хотя бы читает их.  
  
Джим не мог винить его за молчание в эфире. Он знал, что вел себя как ублюдок во всей этой ситуации, и даже если вулканец не держал на него обиду - черта с два! - он прекрасно понимал, что мог ранить Спока так сильно, что тот до сих пор не желал с ним разговаривать. Да, он понимал, почему тот хранит ледяное молчание. Но это не мешало мечтать об ответе – каком угодно, хоть паре слов, говоривших о том, что со Споком все в порядке.  
  
Или настолько в порядке, насколько могло быть.  
  
Джим не был дураком. Он знал, что Маккой регулярно шлет Споку аналогичные письма. По большей части касающиеся лечения, и здоровья, и бла-бла-бла, и вполне возможно, что и самого Джима тоже, - но не знал, отвечает ли Спок ему. Маккой вообще-то ничего не говорил ни о Споке, ни о своих письмах. Но Джим слышал, как Ухура просила Маккоя передать весточку от нее в одном из сообщений, так что Джим знал, что сообщения имели место быть.  
  
Он надеялся, что доктор получает хоть какой-то отклик. Тогда, возможно, Джим еще не потерял связь со Споком окончательно. На данном этапе он был готов довольствоваться даже этим.  
  
Жизнь без Спока была отмечена тишиной и одиночеством. Ее нельзя было назвать даже убогой, ведь это требовало бы хоть сколько-то эмоциональной оценки. Джим же чувствовал себя… ладно, вулканцем. Вулканцем. Он чувствовал себя вулканцем в отношении всей этой ситуации – абсолютно и совершенно оцепенелым. Каждый день он кое-как дотягивал до ночи, выполняя свою работу и свой долг, но…  
  
Командное кресло больше не обволакивало его, как раньше. Экипаж не вызывал вспышек радости и гордости. Вечерние попойки с доктором и вовсе практически прекратились. Джим ел, спал, тренировался и работал – все в правильном соотношении.  
  
Но здесь ему негде было спрятаться.  
  
Оставленная Споком гимнастерка лежала сложенная под подушкой Джима, в ожидании прикосновений его одиноких рук, когда придет ночь и он уляжется спать. Но подушка… подушка пахла лишь им самим.

 

 

\- Похоже, оно подействовало, - произнес Маккой, откладывая трикодер в сторону и с сомнением глядя на энсина Чехова. – Нужно ли мне знать, где ты подцепил телларитскую корь?  
  
Чехов покраснел и мотнул головой.  
  
\- И я того же мнения, - пробормотал Маккой, а потом – уже громче – добавил: - Я бы избегал поставляемых орионцами секс-игрушек, энсин. У них есть скверная привычка быть уже использованными не раз или, что хуже, на самом деле созданными из других жизненных форм. Держись-ка матушки-Земли и колониальной продукции.  
  
Цвет кожи Чехова из розового стал пурпурным, и Маккой фыркнул.  
  
\- Появятся еще высыпания – тащи свою задницу прямо сюда. Свободен.  
  
Не услышав со стороны энсина никакого движения, он обернулся к биокровати и обнаружил парня ерзающим с самым неловким видом. Что было просто смехотворно после состоявшегося между ними два дня назад разговора, когда он, весь дрожа, появился в дверях медотсека, покрытый ярко-оранжевыми, зудящими и сочащимися гноем волдырями.  
  
\- Что-то еще, парень? – Маккой слегка смягчил тон голоса. Хотя он и не считал нужным прибегать к врачебному такту в отношении кого-то вроде Джима и Сулу (читать: безмозглых идиотов), он знал, как важно доброе слово для менее наглых членов общества. А ведь в первую очередь, вопреки своей грубоватой манере, Маккой был доктором. Если парню нужно крепкое плечо, он его получит.   
  
\- Я бы… Я просто хотел узнать, как там мистер Спок, доктор, - выпалил Чехов и, снова залившись краской, прикусил губу, что странным образом придавало ему совершенно очаровательный вид.  
  
Брови Маккоя поползли вверх. Ему следовало знать. Чехов и Скотти были едва ли не единственными членами экипажа, способными не отставать от хода мысли вулканца во время работы, и оба получали огромное удовольствие – каждый по-своему – от интеллектуальных бесед со Споком. В то время как Скотти был слишком погружен в технические вопросы, чтобы в полной мере ощутить отсутствие Спока, Чехов, должно быть, чувствовал невосполнимую потерю, подобно ученику, потерявшему любимого учителя.   
  
И конечно же, маленький хитрец знал, что Маккой поддерживает с тем связь.  
  
\- Он отлично справляется, парень, - отозвался Маккой, передернув плечами. – Не то чтобы он много мне рассказывал, но похоже, что с ним все в порядке.  
  
\- У меня нет его личного адреса… Если я пошлю вам сообщение, вы передадите его ему? Тут появилось несколько новых теорий, связанных с теорией хаоса, которые я бы хотел обсудить…  
  
\- Конечно, - Маккой пожал плечами. – Вам только на пользу пойдут новые тёрки по вашей физике-шмизике. Честно, парень, думаю, он и сам скучает по возможности надрать твою задницу в интеллектуальном плане.  
  
Чехов зарделся в который раз, слегка усмехнулся, а потом, и вовсе просияв, спрыгнул с биокровати.  
  
\- Спасибо, сэр! – и его как не бывало.  
  
Маккой тяжело вздохнул и провел по лицу рукой. Он надеялся, что прав, и что Чехов не догадается, как Маккой обманул его. Возможно, Спок был и в состоянии поддерживать с ним контакт, но Маккой не зря посещал все те занятия по ксенобиологии в Академии. Из того немногого, что Спок все же рассказал ему, а так же из того, что Маккой смог прочитать между строк, было ясно: порядком там и не пахло.  
  
В конце концов, существовала огромная пропасть между тем, чтобы быть живым, и жить.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

Звездная база Четыре Добавочный Двенадцать (или, по привычке людей и джолианцев сокращать все, что только можно, С4-12), была исследовательской станцией на Джолии-II. Джолия-I являлась домом для джолианцев - да, забавно - и Джолия-II была ее необитаемой, пустой и унылой соседкой. Абсолютно все сходились на том, что эта планета была уныла. Когда люди, еще новички в космических путешествиях, впервые наткнулись на нее в 2228-м, даже они, не привыкшие к иным мирам, сочли ее скучнейшим местом в галактике.  
  
На Джолии-II было нечего исследовать. Крошечная планетка, размером примерно с соседку Земли – Венеру, с бескрайними полями и мелководными океанами. Океаны изобиловали водной живностью, ни одна из которой не была ни разумной, ни съедобной, а поля давали точно такие же вялые, безвкусные всходы, которые, хоть и годились в пищу, но не несли абсолютно никакой пользы. На всей планете не было никой разумной жизни вообще – по сути, ни одной жизненной формы, превышающей по размеру обычного таракана, или более разумной, нежели среднестатистический клингонский двухлетка.  
  
И то лишь потому, что еще никому не приходило в голову доказывать, что рыба может быть глупее клингонского двухлетки.  
  
Преимуществом Джолии-II являлось то, что она находилась на пересечении абсолютно всех торговых путей федерации. Джолия-I являлась планетой, полной дружелюбных, сговорчивых, технологически продвинутых инопланетян, обожающих все экзотическое. Торговые корабли без перерыва сновали туда и сюда, проходя как через Звездную базу Четыре, так и через Джолию-II. Здесь не составляло никаких трудностей добыть все необходимое для проведения исследований.   
  
Большая часть исследований была связана с химией. Медицинские исследования, в конце концов, неизбежно нуждались в пациентах, не считая пяти сотен ученых; для биологических же исследований требовались новые подопытные формы жизни. Однако исследования в области химии или физики не сталкивались с подобными проблемами.  
  
С4-12 была заселена маленькими флотскими семьями, стареющими учеными, отошедшими от активной работы в поле в связи с возрастом, и теми, кого можно было причислить, скорее, к гражданским, но кому не хватило мозгов найти применение своим знаниям в частном секторе и сделать на них деньги. Так вот, вся масса этого объединенного интеллекта шла на ремодификацию кораблей (начиная от дизайна оружия до варповых двигателей), улучшения терраформирующих техник (которые нуждались в куда больших разработках и практиковались на маленьких участках Джолии II) и генетическую инженерию, направленную на то, чтобы различные растения могли прижиться в разных условиях.  
  
Эта работа была довольно сложной, но, по большому счету, совершенно безопасной.  
  
На С4-12 редко можно было встретить инопланетян. Джолианцы, конечно, то прилетали, то улетали, но большинство не имели там постоянной работы. Джолианцы, как и вулканцы, были убежденными пацифистами, и многие не хотели присоединяться к по сути военной организации. Они прилетали, чтобы продать товары и пообщаться, но ни в коем случае не оставались на постоянное жительство.  
  
Как ни странно, на планете было довольно много андорианцев. Те, будучи чуть ли не единственной расой, которая практиковала кровосмешение с другими, знали о генетике все, и в каждой команде, занимающейся генетической инженерией, было не меньше двух, а то и трех представителей их расы. С4-12 была статистическим концентратом – андорианцы, едва ли составлявшие четверть всех служащих флота, здесь насчитывали не меньше трети всего населения.  
  
Вулканцы составляли еще десять процентов штата станции, но большинство из них прилетали и улетали с такой же регулярностью, как и джолианцы. Многие в действительности являлись частными подрядчиками с Нового Вулкана, лишь на время присоединившимися к проекту с целью обмена подробностями их исследований, и, едва приехав, они вскоре снова покидали планету. Опять же, в связи с нуждами их планеты, большинство из них непременно посещали отделение генетической инженерии.  
  
По факту лишь двое или трое из них работали на станции на постоянной основе.  
  
Большинство же служащих знали лишь о двух из них.  
  
Третий числился в штате и на бумагах, имел собственную лабораторию и проекты. В течение всего года на Джолии он работал в полном одиночестве, и его контакты с другими служащими станции практически стремились к нулю. Он никогда не покидал отделения физики. Едва ли генетические инженеры вообще знали о его существовании, в профессиональном плане.  
  
Однако абсолютно все знали его в плане личном, независимо от того, отдавали ли они себе отчет в том, кем он был на самом деле, или нет. Они видели его передвигающимся между лабораторией и личными комнатами. Он никогда не ел в столовой, никогда не посещал общие сборища или собрания департамента. Но все личные комнаты находились в одном коридоре, и так или иначе каждый периодически натыкался на него и каждый помнил его самого, если не его имя, ранг и квалификацию.  
  
В конце концов, никто не стал бы спорить с тем, что вулканец в инвалидном кресле представлял собой необычную картину.

 

 

\- Новые приказы, - произнес Джим ровным голосом, входя в комнату для совещаний, и спины всех присутствующих тут же напряглись.  
  
\- Мы возвращаемся домой, - объяснил он, опускаясь в кресло, и все снова расслабились.  
  
\- Но… еще не прошло пяти лет…  
  
\- Не беспокойтесь, лейтенант, нам и так заплатят, - попытался развеять обстановку Кирк, но его голос прозвучал непривычно глухо даже для его собственных ушей. – Парни в Саутгемптонской верфи хотят, чтобы в ближайшие пару лет все суда прибыли для замены старых двигателей новыми. Какой-то гениальный умник умудрился выжать из дилитиевых кристаллов еще больше энергии, и теперь кораблям нужна глобальная модификация. И мы первые на посадку, так как наша миссия ближе прочих к завершению.  
  
По всему столу зашептались.  
  
\- К тому времени, как мы доберемся, – по предварительным подсчетам, месяца через два – до конца миссии останется не больше трех месяцев. Один из них пойдет на отпуск принудительного характера для каждого из нас. Включая тебя, Скотти, и не смотри на меня так. У меня специальное распоряжение высадить тебя как можно дальше от Саутгемптонской верфи.  
  
Скотти смерил его хмурым взглядом и пробормотал что-то явно недоброе на гэльском. Джим проигнорировал его.  
  
\- Корабль не останется в доке надолго. После месячного отпуска нам придется выждать около семи месяцев. Будут доступны различные краткосрочные назначения – исследования, преподавание в Академии, временные посты на других кораблях. Кто захочет, может подать заявление о переводе на постоянной основе или переждать этот период за свой счет в надежде, что он достаточно хорош для повторного ходатайства.   
  
В другое время они, быть может, посмеялись бы над этим, сдобрили момент улыбками и неуместными шутками. Но не теперь. У Джима не было ни малейшего желания.  
  
\- Уверен, с вами так или иначе свяжется командование других кораблей, чтобы узнать ваши предпочтения, так что обдумайте все хорошенько. Ухура, Барнетт уже интересовался, не займешь ли ты должность преподавателя фонетики в Академии.  
  
Она кивнула в знак того, что приняла это к сведению, и задумчиво насупила брови.  
  
\- Свободны.  
  
Все, кроме Маккоя, поднялись со своих мест. Тот же с хмурым видом наклонился к Джиму.  
  
\- А ты что собираешься делать в эти семь месяцев? – спросил он театральным шепотом.  
  
Джим дождался, пока остальные выйдут, и сгорбился, тяжело вздохнув.  
  
\- Не знаю, Боунс. Думаю, отсижусь где-нибудь. Попробую отдохнуть. Развеяться. Ну, знаешь.  
  
Маккой смерил его долгим, тяжелым взглядом - по его лицу нельзя было прочесть ни единой мысли, - после чего молча встал, ничем не выдав того, о чем думал, и вышел из комнаты.  
  
Джим обхватил голову руками, пытаясь унять подступающую мигрень.

 

 

 

_*флэш-картинка, вторая часть сообщения загрузится через полминуты*_

 

Маккой отправил сообщение и, откинувшись на стуле, потер руками виски. Ему с самого начала было не по душе то, как они сбагрили Спока на Вулкан и легкой пташкой упорхнули в космос. Черт возьми, тот был пациентом - его пациентом, - а Маккой не был в состоянии провести необходимое лечение.  
  
Как бы далеко ни шагнули современные технологии, Маккой физически не мог заниматься лечением, не видя пациента. Тем более, если речь о вулканце.  
  
Тем более, о друге.  
  
О, он принял меры предосторожности. Он знал, что Спок справляется вовсе не так хорошо, как должен бы. С психологической точки зрения случившееся стало для него сильным ударом, Маккой понимал это. Но дай ему стимул, и Спок, не жалея себя, приспособится к любым переменам. Это потребовало бы времени, но он бы сделал это.  
  
Маккой подозревал, что тот просто не видит смысла. У него отняли работу и карьерные перспективы. Его лишили любого контакта с людьми на Вулкане – и Маккой подозревал, что то же продолжается и на С4-12, несмотря на то, что прошел уже год с тех пор, как Спок оставил Новый Вулкан позади. Он потерял своего партнера – человека, которого, как Маккой знал, Спок любил всем сердцем.  
  
Попросту говоря, у него не было причин адаптироваться. И Маккой, черт возьми, был уверен: тот и не пытался. Психологические удары было сложнее всего пережить, а уж для расы, столь сильно завязанной на собственных мозгах, - возможно, и того сложнее.  
  
Лечение Спока было для Маккоя не просто работой, однако у него и здесь, на корабле, было еще полно дел. Много жизней важнее одной, и он должен был помнить об этом, даже читая между строк немногословных, сухих, содержавших лишь самые необходимые факты ответов, приходивших к нему с Вулкана, скорбь и страдание. А если даже Маккой видел, как Спок несчастен…  
  
Он установил правило сорока восьми часов в качестве предостережения, чтобы добиться хоть какого-то ответа. До этого еще ни разу не дошло – пока, но оба понимали, чего на самом деле боится Маккой. Часть него твердила, что вулканцы так не поступают, что смерть ни в коей мере не логична… Другая же часть напоминала, что люди так как раз поступают, а Спок, в конечном итоге, наполовину человек.  
  
Маккой не отступился от собственной угрозы, хотя молился про себя, чтобы ему никогда не пришлось привести ее в действие.

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

Только когда Чехов поинтересовался, переслал ли Маккой его сообщение, доктор осознал, что все было куда хуже, чем он думал.  
  
До этого момента, который ему пришлось поспешно замять, дабы не ранить чувства мальчика, он был искренне уверен, что Спок поддерживает отношения с кем-то помимо него самого. Но сейчас, когда оба, и Ухура, и Чехов, попросили его переслать их сообщения, но так и не получили ответа, ему открылась правда. А если и Джим также не общался со Споком напрямую…  
  
Тогда положение дел явно ухудшилось.  
  
Или все было плохо с самого начала.  
  
Тем же вечером Маккою, который еще ни разу не касался в разговоре с Джимом щекотливой темы отсутствовавшего вулканца, пришлось стиснуть зубы и сделать хорошую мину при плохой игре. Если две эти вещи были возможны в одно и то же время.  
  
\- Ты общаешься со Споком? – спросил он неожиданно во время обеда в столовой, и Джим замер, не донеся вилку до рта. Лист салата опасно колыхнулся на самом кончике, и Джим опустил руку вниз.  
  
\- Не то чтобы.  
  
Маккой прищурил глаза.  
  
\- И как это понимать? Так общаешься или нет?  
  
Джим передернул плечами, даже не огрызнувшись саркастично в ответ. Он более или менее перестал выдавать какие-либо реакции с тех пор, как они вошли в орбиту Нового Вулкана. Если раньше Джим был готов вспылить по любому поводу, но теперь слово «вспыльчивый» словно и не значилось в его словаре.  
  
\- Ну, я отправляю ему письма каждую неделю, но…  
  
Он снова передернул плечами, и Маккой сильнее сдвинул брови:  
  
\- Но, - поторопил он.  
  
\- Он не отвечает мне.  
  
Получив лишь молчание в ответ, Джим уточнил:  
  
\- Я хочу сказать, совсем не отвечает. Словно я пишу письма кому-то, кто никогда не заходит на свой аккаунт.  
  
Если они доходили, то Маккой был уверен: Спок должен был видеть их.  
  
\- Я даже не знаю, читает ли он их, - тихо произнес Джим, начиная размазывать еду по тарелке. – То есть… Не мне винить его, если так, но… Я просто… Я бы хотел, чтобы он прочитал их. Я говорю в них… Я говорю в них о вещах, которые ему нужно знать.  
  
Маккой удержался от ответа, что так и просился с языка, но Джим снова пожал плечами.  
  
\- Да, я знаю, я должен был сказать все это, пока он был здесь, но я не мог.  
  
Маккой не проходил обучения по психологии или психотерапии – в этой роли выступала одна из медсестер, - но его знаний хватало, чтобы понять, когда нужно дать кому-то выговориться, а когда – вмешаться.  
  
\- Я просто хочу, чтобы он знал, как мне жаль, - прошептал Джим.  
  
На долгое мгновение между ними повисло молчание, ни один не мог найти сил посмотреть на другого.  
  
\- Боунс?  
  
В ответ он поднял на Джима глаза и внутренне содрогнулся от страдания, исказившего каждую черточку капитанского лица.  
  
\- Когда ты в следующий раз будешь писать ему, мог бы ты… мог бы ты попросить его ответить мне?  
  
\- Конечно, Джим. Да. Я так и сделаю.

 

 

 

_*флэш-картинка, вторая часть сообщения загрузится через полминуты*_

 

Джим нажал «отправить» и, откинувшись в кресле, с яростью потер глаза. Чуть ли не в половине случаев он заканчивал свои письма в слезах. Джим не был идиотом, он прекрасно отдавал себе отчет: если у него еще не случился нервный срыв, то лишь потому, что он изливал все свои чувства в этих письмах - читал их Спок или нет.  
  
Надо будет спросить у Боунса, упоминал ли Спок его хоть раз.  
  
Джим оставил терминал включенным, чтобы звук входящего сообщения мог разбудить его, и приступил к обычным ежевечерними делам с тем вялым безразличием, которое говорило об усталости большей, нежели физическая. Сам его разум был утомлен, измучен страхом, тяжелым бременем и ненавистью к самому себе.  
  
На этот раз он и вовсе натянул на себя гимнастерку Спока и свернулся внутри нее, словно ребенок в ожидании возвращения родителей домой, ощущая на изношенной ткани слабые отголоски запаха того, кто теперь был навсегда для него потерян.  
  
За всю ночь терминал не издал ни звука.  
  
В своем следующем письме Споку Маккой передал просьбу Джима, сформулировав ее как можно более нейтрально – а он, черт побери, не привык выбирать выражения.  
  
В ответе Спока, тридцать два часа спустя, о Джиме не было ни слова.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

Когда тремя днями позже Джим тяжелой походкой вошел в медотсек, Маккою потребовался лишь один взгляд на него - и он тут же ринулся в бой:  
  
\- Он не ответил тебе, я прав? – произнес Маккой ровным голосом, усаживая Джима в кресло напротив своего стола и доставая бурбон, которого у него не должно было быть.  
  
\- Нет, - отозвался тот, опрокинув первый стакан, и стукнул им о стол, сразу же требуя повторения. – Ни слова, - его голос дрогнул. – Черт, да меня бы и пустое сообщение устроило! Даже просто «Отвали!». Почему бы ему не написать, чтобы я отвалил, – этого было бы достаточно!  
  
\- Джим, - проговорил Маккой, – я сейчас спрашиваю не как твой друг, я спрашиваю как его врач. Когда ты разговаривал с ним в последний раз?  
  
Несколько мгновений капитан не отвечал, буравя взглядом стол, словно тот посмел оскорбить его маму, после чего, наконец, прошептал:  
  
\- За десять минут до обвала.  
  
Маккой сжал челюсти.  
  
\- И ни разу после?  
  
\- Нет, - все так же шепотом ответил Джим. – Я был… черт. Я не… Я так и не пришел, чтобы навестить его, а потом… черт. Боунс, я даже не могу винить его ни в чем! Я бы сам не захотел разговаривать с собой, но… Но это словно… Словно он умер. Да если бы он и правда умер, я бы вообще узнал об этом?  
  
\- Ты пробовал звонить ему по живой связи?  
  
\- Меня все время перекидывает на автоответчик, - прохрипел Джим. – Все тот же стандартный. Он так и не персонифицировал его. Я не слышал его голоса с тех пор, как…  
  
Легкая дрожь в голосе Джима оборвалась задушенным всхлипом, и он разразился рыданьями. Маккой видел Джима плачущим целых четыре раза в жизни, поэтому был удивлён, но не потрясён. Он не был слепым. Джим был на верном пути к нервному срыву, и хотя, с одной стороны, Маккоя так и подмывало сказать, чтобы тот терпел и каялся, с другой, у него сердце сжималась от сочувствия к нему.  
  
Дело в том, что Джим был ребенком. Гениальным, задиристым маленьким засранцем с раздутым до невозможности эго, и все-таки всего лишь ребенком. Он сделал ошибку и теперь познавал на собственной шкуре, что случается с теми, кто поступает плохо. Или, что вернее, как другие поступают с теми, кто поступает плохо. А Джим хоть и вел себя частенько как полный идиот, но в основном, все же только в мелочах.  
  
Однако то, как он поступил со Споком, переходило все границы.  
  
Часть Маккоя продолжала настаивать, что тут Джим виноват с головой. Часть него была права. Но другая часть мучилась, наблюдая за терзаниями лучшего друга и кляла Спока за то, что тот не желал перебороть что-бы-это-ни-было, что породило тишину в эфире.  
  
Но, что хуже, Маккой и сам бы, наверное, не хотел разговаривать с Джимом, окажись он на месте Спока.  
  
Он не мог винить ни одного из них, но, видит Бог, как же ему хотелось!  
  
\- Такое ощущение, будто он умер, - прошептал Джим сквозь слезы, и тогда Маккой тяжело вздохнул, стащил Джима со стула прямо на пол и, обхватив за плечи рукой, начал покачивать его, будто свою маленькую девочку, когда успокаивал её после плохого сна.  
  
Вот только Джим был на двадцать пять лет старше Джоанны, более или менее, и это был никакой не сон.  
  
\- Я просто… Мне нужно знать, что с ним все в порядке, - прохрипел Джим. – Мне нужно.  
  
\- Джим, - решительно оборвал его Маккой. – Я не буду с тобой церемониться, хорошо?  
  
Джим кивнул, вытирая лицо рукавом.  
  
\- С ним ни хрена не в порядке. Он не может быть «в порядке». Те ответы, которые я получаю, могли бы с тем же успехом исходить от чистокровного вулканца – никто бы не заметил разницы. Он не рассказывает мне ни о своих коллегах, ни о том, как прошел его день, ни о своем состоянии в медицинском плане. Он даже не говорит о своей работе. Я чертовски хорошо отдаю себе отчет, что единственная причина, по которой он вообще мне отвечает, это моя угроза применить экстренный код, причем, неоднократная. Я даже не знаю, кто его чертов врач, поэтому не могу поговорить с ним. А стоит мне только надавить, как Спок отвечает, что я больше не его доктор, и мне незачем знать.  
  
Он сделал глубокий вдох, чтобы немного остыть, и успокаивающе потер ладонью плечо Джима.  
  
\- Я правда знаю не многим больше, чем ты прямо сейчас, Джим. Но я могу с уверенностью сказать, что с ним точно не все в порядке. Могу сказать, что он бы справлялся намного лучше, будь ты по-прежнему рядом с ним…  
  
Джим судорожно вздохнул и надавил основаниями ладоней на глаза.  
  
\- Джим. Ты все еще любишь его?  
  
Звуки рыдания сказали Маккою, что слезы начались по новой, и он притянул Джима ближе. Светловолосая голова опустилась на его плечо, и слова, последовавшие затем, были приглушены тканью гимнастерки:  
  
\- О Господи, конечно, люблю. Я всегда любил его.  
  
\- Это не любовь – то, что ты чувствовал.  
  
\- Знаю, - донесся полный отчаянья стон.  
  
\- И ты по-прежнему будешь любить его?  
  
\- Я…  
  
\- Ведь даже если ты преодолеешь собственную трусость и отправишься к нему, он уже давно другой человек. Он был травмирован, и я не уверен, что кому-то теперь вообще под силу исправить нанесенный вред, - произнес Маккой на одном дыханье. – Ни мне, ни его новому доктору, ни вулканцам… Ни тебе. Не думаю, что это вообще возможно…  
  
\- Я все так же люблю его, - шепотом отозвался Джим. – И буду любить.  
  
\- Может быть, будешь, может быть…  
  
\- Я буду.  
  
\- Даже если так, - тактично произнес Маккой. – Если так и есть, он должен узнать об этом. Он должен был узнать об этом много месяцев назад, Джим, но ты лишил его этой возможности.  
  
Джима прошила дрожь такой силы, что впору было назвать ее спазмом.  
  
\- Он не станет слушать меня. Не думаю, что он читает мои сообщения. Он не…  
  
\- Так заставь его.

 

 

Маккой провел большую часть вечера, разбираясь с эмоциональной развалиной в лице Джима Кирка, а именно: заставил его немного поесть, лично отвел его в каюту, всучил снотворное, чтобы тот действительно отдохнул, а не мучился всю ночь от бессонницы, в существовании которой никогда бы не признался.. Казалось бы, люди должны понимать, что лгать своему врачу совершенно бессмысленно.  
  
Вместо того, чтобы сразу после отправиться в кровать, как он и планировал, Маккой вернулся в медотсек c кодами доступа и ковырялся в системе безопасности, пока не смог открыть обновленный файл личного дела Спока.  
  
Личное дело, предоставляемое лечащим врачам, отличалось от того, что видело вышестоящее начальство или следственная комиссия. Маккой полез туда не за тем, чтобы прочесть отчеты о последних миссиях Спока (не то чтобы у него была хоть одна) или о проделанной им работе (пока та не представляла риска для его здоровья, какового она, по очевидным причинам, не представляла), и даже не за такой «личной» информацией, как наличие супруга (не имеет отношения к делу), детей (не имеет отношения к делу) или родственников (не имеет отношения к делу).  
  
Нет, он полез за тем, чтобы вдоль и поперёк изучить медкарту Спока. Информацию о всех когда-либо полученных им травмах, группе крови, результатах всех медицинских осмотров, предписаниях лекарств – прошлых и действующих, степени допуска к действительной службе (крайне ограниченный) и – о том, что в действительности интересовало Маккоя, - имени настоящего лечащего врача.  
  
Каждый офицер Звездного флота находился преимущественно под наблюдением двух врачей. На кораблях одним из них неизбежно становился глава медицинской службы, вторым – любой другой врач, либо медсестра. Гибриды или представители редких рас, вроде Спока, по обыкновению наблюдались у троих – главы медслужбы, специалиста и еще одного врача, либо медсестры. На «Энтерпрайз» Спок избежал необходимости наблюдаться у всех троих лишь потому, что Маккой и был тем самым специалистом.  
  
На базах и исследовательских станциях действовали несколько иные правила. Наблюдение двух врачей было обязательным, но лишь один из них должен был быть служащим звездного флота. Другой же – обычно специалист – мог быть гражданским лицом с любой планеты Федерации и ее союзников и даже мог выполнять роль основного врача, если он/она/оно/они прошли базовую проверку на благонадежность.  
  
Поэтому, когда в файлах Маккоя всплыли всего два имени, он не был сильно удивлен.  
  
Первое имя явно принадлежало доктору базы – то было джолианское имя, за которым следовал перечень квалификаций и отсутствовало указание на звание в Звездном флоте. Само имя было незнакомо Маккою, но он подозревал, что все дело в политике на базе, и этот врач, скорее всего, никогда и не сталкивался со Споком.  
  
Однако второе имя заставило его нахмуриться.  
  
Доктор Люси Энн Лихи.  
  
Он был наслышан о ней.

 

 

\- Погодите, давайте разберемся, - произнес Джим, надавливая основаниями ладоней на глаза и походя задаваясь вопросом, не может ли он так ослепнуть, - ни один человек в этой комнате не поддерживает связь со Споком?  
  
Старшие офицеры лишь молча уставились на него в ответ, их лица выдавали разную степень удивления и ужаса от вырисовывавшейся картины.  
  
Проповедь Маккоя заронила в душу Кирка подозрения, и первым, что он сделал, заступив следующим утром на службу, это собрал срочное совещание всего командного состава. Маккой отсутствовал, потому как в это самое время вырезал аппендицит, но ему и не нужно было этого слышать. В отличие от всех остальных, включая Джима.  
  
Скоро стало очевидным, что Спок разговаривал с одним только Маккоем. Да и то – едва ли «разговаривал».  
  
Причина была самой простой. Спок отгородился от них всех. Он не отвечал ни на какие сообщения, хотя Ухура утверждала, что они продолжали общаться вплоть до того момента, как он покинул Вулкан год назад в связи с новым назначением. Постепенно до каждого из присутствующих дошло, что, за исключением Маккоя, никто ни разу так и не получил ответа от самого Спока, да и свои сообщения они посылали через того же Маккоя.  
  
Изредка Спок передавал для них пару строк, но не более того и не слишком часто.  
  
\- Словно он не хочет ничего знать, - попыталась найти объяснение Ухура, и Джим простонал.  
  
\- Тогда с кем, черт побери, он вообще общается? – спросил он. – Если у него не возник совершенно новый круг общения на… где бы он там ни был…  
  
\- С4…  
  
\- Спасибо, лейтенант, - раздраженно огрызнулся Джим. – Если у него не появился совершенно новый круг общения, тогда получается, что его единственный контакт с миром – это Маккой!  
  
Судя по выражениям лиц собравшихся за столом, он был не единственным, кто был обеспокоен этим фактом.  
  
\- Мы будем стараться сильнее, - рявкнул он, сверля противоположную стену сердитым взглядом, словно та оскорбила его лично. – Вам всем нужно удвоить ваши усилия – включая меня, - и мы, черт побери, достучимся до него. Он, блядь, не умер, и мы прекратим делать вид, что это так!  
  
\- Но, сэр…  
  
\- Я знаю, это как разговаривать с кирпичной стеной, - со злостью произнес Джим, - но, видит Бог, мы сможем прорваться сквозь нее!  
  
Никто и не предполагал, что это Сулу станет тем, кто «прорвется» первым.

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

Адмирал Кристофер Пайк был в ярости.  
  
Он редко бывал так зол. Он всегда слыл человеком жестким, даже в военной среде Звездного флота, но умеющим держать себя в руках и не склонным к вспышкам гнева, что время от времени случались с каждым. Его капитанство лишило его остатков природной вспыльчивости, и для того, чтобы вывести его из себя, нужна была по-настоящему весомая причина.  
  
Эта, в представлении Пайка, была более чем весомой.  
  
Кирк связался с ним прошлым вечером, выспрашивая исподволь о коммандере Споке и его отношениях с Крисом в последнее время. Уже это заставило Криса насторожиться. Он не знал, что там Кирк напридумывал себе о нем и Споке, но ему всегда казалось, что их отношения относились к тем вещам, которые Кирк не горел желанием обсуждать. Он даже речи ни разу не заводил о том, что Крис был предыдущим командиром Спока, не говоря уж о том, чтобы выспрашивать о связывавших их отношениях.  
  
Поэтому получить подобный звонок…  
  
Что ж, еще никому не удавалось запудрить Крису мозги. Вот что делает с человеком наличие четырех младших сестер. Он вытянул из Джима всю слезливую историю… и его прорвало.  
  
Подумать только!  
  
Крис был искренне уверен, что со Споком все в порядке – настолько, насколько то было возможно. Он не удивился, узнав, что Кирк не подал в отставку, – ради этого капитанства парень вытащил свою задницу из настоящего дерьма и был достаточно молод и упрям, чтобы вцепиться в новую должность обеими руками. Крису была знакома эта одержимость капитанским креслом – он знал, что Кирк не откажется от него. Черт, да окажись он сам на месте Кирка, Крис не был уверен, что решился бы подать в отставку.  
  
Но он думал, что уж они-то не столкнутся с подобными проблемами. Спок был вулканцем, к тому же, Крису редко в ком приходилось встречать такие упрямство и силу воли. Он был хуже Кирка, помоги им боже! Когда – не успело пройти и шести месяцев с несчастного случая - на его стол легло прошение о назначении на С4-12, Крис едва не раздулся от гордости, уверенный, что Спок продолжал упрямо сражаться за собственную карьеру, несмотря на вынужденное понижение в должности.  
  
Ага, ну-ну, как же.  
  
Он чуть ли ни клещами вытащил из Кирка всю историю, а потом сделал тому хороший нагоняй. Ни слова, ни звонка – да тот даже понятия не имел о том, как Спок справляется! Святой Иисусе, Крис знал, каково это! Он сам был, более или менее, в такой же ситуации! Он знал, как много значит поддержка, и вот, восемнадцать месяцев спустя является Кирк с какими-то жалкими оправданиями и так, между делом, заявляет: «О, кстати, чтоб вы знали, Спок справлялся со всем этим в полном одиночестве!»  
  
Крис думал, что убьет его.  
  
Крис работал со Споком со дня его выпуска из Академии. Тот обладал блестящим умом – умом истинного ученого, логичным, как и все вулканцы, но и достаточно гибким и изобретательным, чтобы он мог взять на себя командование и принимать быстрые решения. Сразу после выпуска Спок был назначен младшим лейтенантом в научный отдел на корабле Криса и вызвал у того живейший интерес, предельно вежливо заявив в своей вулканской манере, чтобы тот убирался из его лаборатории к чертям собачьим, пока его эксперимент находится в решающей стадии.  
  
О, если Джим Кирк мнил себя специалистом в толковании вулканского, Крис мог дать ему фору.  
  
Крис знал Спока. Они поладили с первого же дня, между ними установилось просто-таки идеальное взаимопонимание. Крис понимал Спока на каком-то на клеточном уровне – эту безжалостность, струившуюся по венам наравне со всеобъемлющим состраданием, и все это в оправе убийственного чувства юмора, сражавшего наповал, стоило лишь его уловить. Крис был одним из немногих людей, кто имел полное право сказать, что они знают Спока, – не вулканца, не офицера-трудоголика, а человека. Он знал его почти так же хорошо, как и Кирк.  
  
Затяжное молчание не вызвало у Криса беспокойства. Они со Споком относились к тому типу друзей, что могли не разговаривать месяцами, а встретившись – или созвонившись - обсуждать все, что только было под этим солнцем, с такой непринужденностью, словно и не расставались. Крис любил светские разговоры не больше самого Спока. Крис звонил ему пару раз, пока тот проходил курс лечения на Новом Вулкане, но его предложение о личном визите было вежливо отклонено. Спок казался в норме. Черт, да он выглядел, как обычно, может, чуть более усталым. Но этого следовало ожидать.  
  
Спок казался в полном порядке.  
  
Очевидно, это было не так.  
  
Сразу после того, как он убьет Джима, Крис собирался придушить и Спока.  
  
Годы назад Крис обратил внимание, насколько не в своей тарелке Спок ощущал себя среди людей, и приложил все усилия, чтобы облегчить его положение. Он ясно дал понять (по крайней мере, ему так казалось): у него нет никаких предрассудков касательно того, что приемлемо для вулканца, и если Споку когда-либо понадобится его помощь или поддержка, он ее получит.  
  
Он полагал, что смог донести эту мысль до Спока.  
  
Хорошо, на этот раз он постарается хорошенько внушить ее ему.   
  
На следующее после звонка Джима утро Крис подал прошение о срочном отпуске по семейным обстоятельствам – в котором ему не могли отказать, учитывая, что Барнетт был ему должен, - и собрал вещи, чтобы отправиться на С4-12. Он вновь обрел способность ходить, хоть и с палкой и довольно заметно прихрамывая, и ему не составило труда раздобыть билет на следующий же покидавший Землю шаттл.   
  
От Голороса II Крис собирался поймать транзитный шаттл до Звездной базы-9, потом еще один – до Джолии II. Эта поездка ни в малейшей степени не была увеселительной, и он несомненно будет в отвратном настроении по приезду, но опять же, именно в отвратном настроении Крису лучше всего удавалось вынудить Спока поступить нужным ему образом.  
  
Он вовсе не тешил себя иллюзией, что это будет легко.  
  
Если Спок не желал, чтобы его беспокоили, то Крис заставит его побеспокоиться. Он знал, как опасен – и как заманчив – уход в себя, когда ты сильно травмирован, как сильно желание спрятаться, не давая другим увидеть, во что ты превратился. Все это было слишком знакомо ему. Так проще – спрятаться от всего мира и притвориться, что все в порядке, в то время как абсолютно ничего не в порядке.  
  
Самому Крису в свое время повезло. На Земле, окруженный поддержкой семьи, друзей и коллег, он был вынужден принимать активное участие в жизни даже тогда, когда совсем этого не хотел. Он пришел в себя настолько, насколько это вообще было возможно, в куда меньшие сроки, чем от него ждали.  
  
Но Спок… Споку повезло меньше. Крис полагал – ошибочно, за что теперь был готов сам себе надавать тумаков, - и все же он полагал, что у Спока все это тоже есть. Что Джим, даже несмотря на расстояние, смог придумать что-нибудь. Что семья Спока – во всяком случае, то, что от нее осталось, - оказала ему поддержку на Новом Вулкане. Крис испытывал гордость, узнав о переводе Спока с Нового Вулкана на С4-12, уверенный, что тому гораздо лучше.  
  
Если Джим был идиотом, то и Крис – тоже.  
  
Вся разница была в том, что Крис намеревался исправить это.

 

 

Спустя неделю после отповеди, заставившей Джима предпринять активные действия, Маккой вошел в его каюту с паддом в руках и бросил тот ему на стол.  
  
Лицо доктора было неестественно бледным, губы сжаты в тонкую линию, а руки судорожно подрагивали, словно готовые в любой момент схватить что-нибудь и с силой швырнуть. Джим редко видел его в таком состоянии и, махнув ему на стул, торопливо взял падд в руки.  
  
\- Что это?  
  
\- У меня новые распоряжения, - слабо отозвался Маккой, его голос дрожал, словно… Джим не мог понять, в чем дело. – Меня отзывают с «Энтерпрайз». Я должен без промедления отправиться на Землю.  
  
\- Что? Почему?! – непроизвольно вырвалось у Джима. – Что-то с семьей? Господи, с твоей Джо все в порядке?  
  
\- В порядке, - тихо отозвался Маккой. – Дело не в ней.  
  
\- Тогда в чем? Кто отзывает тебя?  
  
\- Адмирал Пайк.  
  
\- Крис? Зачем, черт возьми, ему…  
  
\- Чтобы я был полностью готов, когда он привезет Спока.  
  
\- Что?  
  
Маккой указал на падд рукой – та заметно подрагивала в воздухе.  
  
Джим открыл выделенный файл и почувствовал, как все скрутило внутри.

 

 

\- О Боже, - выдохнул Джим.

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

В умении добывать информацию, которая, по всей видимости, не должна быть в его зоне доступа, Сулу мог превзойти практически кого угодно. В то время как люди, подобные капитану Кирку, имели связи внутри флота, у Сулу было полно контактов по всей Федерации.  
  
Учился он в мегаогромной, мегачастной и мегаэксклюзивной школе. Такие школы, в настоящее время, становились домом для человеческих детей из обеспеченных семей или детей сотрудников Звездного флота, а также детей-инопланетников. Таким образом, большинство друзей детства и отрочества Сулу теперь были разбросаны по всей Федерации и даже за ее пределами. Одна из его бывших погибла на Вулкане; его последняя девушка, с которой он встречался до переезда в Сан-Франциско, путешествовала на частном исследовательском корабле, чьей миссией было доказать (или опровергнуть) существование расы, которая, судя по всему, напала на корабль Звездного флота еще столетие назад.  
  
Иначе говоря, Сулу мог раздобыть абсолютно любую информацию, предложи он достаточно приличную взятку.  
  
Дженни, та самая бывшая с Вулкана, провела там около трех лет к моменту появления Нерона, и хотя они с Сулу не особенно общались, ее мать его просто обожала. Мать Дженни, Карла, сама была ботаником и родом из Японии, так что Сулу являл собой ее идеал зятя. Честно говоря, когда Дженни и Сулу расстались, Карла была расстроена куда больше них самих.  
  
Как следствие, Карла оставалась с Сулу на связи, надеясь, что однажды они все-таки смогут справиться с разногласиями. И хотя этого так и не произошло, Сулу по-прежнему – даже после смерти Дженни – мог попросить ее о небольшой услуге.  
  
Сразу после яростной отповеди Джима на собрании глав отделов Сулу отправил Карле запрос, интересуясь, не посылала ли Дженни ей какие-нибудь вулканские растения или хотя бы семена. Он сообщил ей самый минимум о произошедшем – не более того, что коллега-вулканец приболел, - и очень просил (не теряя, конечно, мужского достоинства), чтобы она переслала ему парочку.  
  
Ничего сложного.  
  
Посылка прибыла двумя днями позже со срочной доставкой, в связи с чем Сулуу пришлось подмазываться к Ухуре, чтобы та приняла ее, не сообщая о том капитану. (Как Спок мог не пользоваться возможностью заказывать все, что угодно, без ведома Джима, Сулу никогда не поймет. Должность старпома была просто сказкой.)  
  
После этого он тут же переслал все прямо на C4-12, приложив короткую записку.  
  
То были семена бэлика. Технически, они происходили с одной из находящихся вблизи Вулкана планет, но так как вулканцы исследовали те в первую очередь и привезли семена с собой на Вулкан, история пребывания растения на планете была достаточно долгой, чтобы это считалось. Оно достигало зрелости всего за восемь недель и большую часть своей жизни распускались, стоило только подуть ветерку. Учитывая, что это было горное растение, оно цвело практически постоянно. Вулканские горы казались белыми не из-за снега, а из-за цветов. К тому же, бэлик принадлежал к одним из тех редких вулканских растений, что вообще цвели.  
  
Сулу понятия не имел, жил ли Спок в местах, поросших цветущим бэликом, но решил, что это лучше, чем ничего.  
  
Два дня спустя Сулу получил короткое сообщение – всего лишь «спасибо», на самом-то деле, - от Спока, и настроение команды мостика заметно поднялось. (Сулу, откровенно говоря, был удивлен и чрезвычайно горд тем, что ему удалось пробиться там, где Джим и Ухура оба потерпели поражение.)  
  
А потом по кораблю прошел слух о том, что Маккой покидает корабль и отправляется к Споку, и всеобщее ликование вскоре схлынуло.

 

 

Джим не знал, что и думать. И что со всем этим делать.  
  
Начать с того, что он получал двойственные сигналы. В то время как молчание Спока и неожиданное требование Пайка, чтобы Маккой отправился на Землю лечить Спока, более чем настораживали (да пошло оно, все это просто приводило в ужас!), Сулу упомянул, что получил от Спока короткое «спасибо» за подарок или что-то вроде. Так насколько все было плохо? Если Спок мог – и поблагодарил - Сулу за подарок, значит, все было не так ужасно, как рисовало Джиму воображение.  
  
Ну да, как же.  
  
Будь они в больнице, Джим бы уже ходил взад и вперед возле двери палаты.  
  
Да, возле двери. Но так бы и не вошел внутрь, ведь так? – с горечью упрекнул он самого себя. Его приводила в оцепенение перспектива увидеть собственными глазами нанесенные Споку увечья, осознать, что все это на самом деле.  
  
К черту все, одна мысль об этом до сих пор приводила его в ужас.  
  
Маккою потребовалось меньше двух дней, чтобы полностью собраться и покинуть корабль, вытребовав место на экспресс-шаттле, направлявшемся к ближайшей звездной базе. Не прошло с его отъезда и двенадцати часов, как Джим отправил Споку полное отчаянья сообщение, умоляя того связаться с ним, и, не получив ответа, позволил воображению нарисовать самые страшные картины: суицид, причинение вреда самому себе, душевные болезни – все, что ему и в голову не пришло бы ассоциировать со Споком – или любым другим вулканцем.  
  
Джим продержался тридцать шесть часов, прежде чем сдался и вызвал по связи Пайка.  
  
\- Я не могу сказать тебе больше, пока доктор Маккой не скажет больше мне, - ровным голосом ответил Крис на его мольбы, но Джим покачал головой, стоя на своем.  
  
\- Я не спрашиваю о медицинском диагнозе! Я спрашиваю, как он. Что, бля… черт, черт, заставило тебя забрать его на Землю? – допытывался Джим.  
  
Лицо Криса посуровело.  
  
\- Ты ставишь под сомнение мое решение?  
  
\- Нет, - Джим сделал глубокий вдох. – Нет, ни в коем случае. Я… Мне страшно, Крис. Должно быть, ты увидел что-то, что привело тебя к мысли о необходимости его возвращения на Землю. О необходимости присутствия Маккоя. О…  
  
\- Ему не нужен Леонард, ему нужен ты, - рявкнул Пайк, - Но насколько я понимаю, ты не только не готов быть рядом сейчас, ты вообще так ни разу и не видел его со дня происшествия!  
  
Джим побледнел.  
  
\- Черт тебя побери, Кирк! – Крис даже вскинул руку в воздух. – Мужчина, которого ты якобы любишь, был лишен всего, что составляло его жизнь, – в буквальном смысле! – а ты отослал его прочь, не удостоив, блядь, даже слов прощания! Прошло восемнадцать месяцев, а посмотреть на него – так можно решить, что все произошло еще вчера!  
  
\- Чт…?  
  
\- Он в гребаном инвалидном кресле, Кирк! – закричал Пайк в ярости. – Ему так и не подобрали протезы – он, мать его, отказался от лечения! В том «не было необходимости», черт его побери! А знаешь почему? Потому что для функционирования на С4-12 они ему не нужны! И вот что я тебе скажу – он не функционирует! Ты и я, мы оба знаем, что он гений даже по вулканским стандартам, но работа, которую, как я видел, он выполнял на С4-12, могла быть выполнена быстрее твоим, блядь, рулевым!  
  
Джим едва отдавал себе отчет в собственной отвисшей челюсти – лишь лицевые мышцы подергивались в шоке, в то время как мозг замыкало каждый раз, когда он пытался сформулировать ответ.  
  
\- Я не знаю, что творится в его голове, - процедил Крис, - но он продолжает периодически отключаться, имеет трудности с медитацией и спит в три раза больше, чем нужно даже человеку, не то что вулканцу! Я даже не хочу думать о его самооценке сейчас! Видит Бог, она и раньше-то была у него невысокой, но сейчас? Блядь.  
  
\- Господи, - словно со стороны, услышал Джим собственный пораженный шепот.  
  
\- Он был уничтожен, Джим, - произнес Крис, постепенно начиная успокаиваться, прежняя ярость уступала место леденящей злости, которая была ничуть не лучше. – Его разорвало на части, и сейчас он истекает кровью. Он умирает. И я, блядь, не преувеличиваю. Быть может, он еще не на грани самоубийства, но мог бы и быть. Леонард устроил форменную истерику, увидев его, и я не могу не согласиться с ним.  
  
\- Крис… Я… Я…  
  
\- Прекрати, - Крис устало вздохнул, массируя виски пальцами. – Просто не надо. Знаешь, кого ты напоминаешь мне, Кирк?  
  
\- Кого?  
  
\- Твою мать.  
  
Джим окаменел. Казалось, сама кровь в его венах вмиг обледенела, и все его существо сосредоточилась на следующих словах Пайка.  
  
\- Ты теряешь того, кого любишь, и тут же забываешь обо всех остальных, с головой погружаясь в работу. Вот что ты сделал, и точно так же в свое время поступила твоя мать. Я знаю, что такое горе, Джим. Я все понимаю. Но ведь ты не потерял его. Он не умер, но это, похоже, прошло мимо твоего внимания. По крайней мере, в случае с твоей матерью, Джордж действительно погиб. Но Спок – нет. И если ты потеряешь его теперь, в этом будешь виноват лишь ты сам. Как твоя мать была сама виновата в том, что потеряла тебя.  
  
Джим чувствовал, что дрожит.  
  
Ты такой же, как твоя мать, с отвращением выплюнул тихий голос у него в голове. Ты ничем не лучше ее.  
  
Черт побери его дурную наследственность.  
  
Джим не станет еще одной Вайноной.  
  
\- Мы прибудем на Землю через четыре дня.

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

Они прибыли на Землю через три с половиной дня. Джим подозревал, что нечестивая троица из Сулу, Скотти и Чехова приложила к этому свою руку, да еще и противозаконным образом, но на Звездной базе-1 не осмелились подвергать сомнению запрос лейтенанта Ухуры, чего бы он ни касался, не говоря уже об их прибытии ранее запланированного срока. Отказать в чем-то лейтенанту Ухуре приравнивалось к добровольному согласию на то, чтобы ваш член отрезали теркой для сыра. Джим знал ее: он сам придумал аналогию.  
  
А в Звездном флоте не было дураков, даже в управлении стыковкой.  
  
Джим не собирался задавать вопросов – он просто снял комнату во флотской гостинице для офицеров, временно находящихся на земле, не объясняя, почему она нужна ему сейчас, а не завтра. Он первым сошел с корабля, вооруженный паддом, полным сообщений чуть ли не от половины команды, оставив не менее нечестивую парочку из Сулу и Ухуры разбираться с административными вопросами, что технически было его работой.  
  
Маккой встретил его у аэропорта для шаттлов в Сан-Франциско с мрачным и непреклонным выражением на лице. Под глазами у него залегли глубокие тени, и он беспокойно переступал с ноги на ногу, когда Джим подошел.  
  
\- Насколько все плохо? – требовательно спросил Джим.  
  
\- Плохо, - последовал категоричный ответ, и они зашагали нога в ногу по направлению к выходу. – Что тебе рассказал Пайк?  
  
Джим судорожно втянул воздух.  
  
\- Что… что у Спока что-то вроде… проблем с психикой… и что он… не мобилен.  
  
\- Можно и так сказать, - пробормотал Маккой. – В его мозгах настоящая каша. Если у людей и есть преимущество перед вулканцами, так это способность мозга реагировать на травму. Не то чтобы мы делаем это с блеском, но мы как-никак справляемся. Вулканцам не так повезло.  
  
\- Что ты хочешь сказать?  
  
\- Я хочу сказать, что он так и не оправился от удара, вот что я хочу сказать, - проворчал Маккой. – Его телепатия потеряла часть своего приемного механизма – его руку, - добавил он, когда Джим нахмурился. – Похоже, она не может понять, почему часть поставки внешней информации прервалась, и насколько я понял, пытается и вовсе выключиться, в то время как другая половина его мозга слишком занята противостоянием этому.  
  
Джим сглотнул.  
  
\- И..?  
  
\- Иногда, - медленно произнес Маккой, - он не может прочитать мои мысли, когда я держу его руки на своих точках контакта. Он говорит, что больше не чувствует других вулканцев после несчастного случая, – не знаю, что именно он имеет в виду, но, видимо, вулканцы обладают базовой способностью чувствовать друг друга без всякого телесного контакта. Надо будет выяснить это. Однако Спок описал это как сенсорную депривацию, это словно враз оказаться глухим. Он всегда мог слышать чужие мысли и ощущать своих. Но не теперь.  
  
\- Иисусе, - прошептал Джим.  
  
\- Насколько я понял, его мозг отчаянно пытается не дать телепатии отказать окончательно. Спок теряет контроль над своими эмоциями – нет, он не кидается на других, он уходит в себя. Его мозг старается удержать телепатию на прежнем уровне, при этом подавляя эмоциональный отклик, поэтому, когда эмоции вспыхивают внутри, он просто полностью отгораживается от внешнего мира.  
  
Они подошли к ховеркару, и Маккой кинул на Джима убитый взгляд.  
  
\- Кататония, Джим.   
  
Джим с шумом втянул ртом воздух.  
  
\- У него не хватает душевных сил, чтобы прийти в себя после травмы. Он не в состоянии контролировать собственный разум, а значит, не может войти в транс, чтобы облегчить свое состояние. Ему не хватает концентрации, чтобы перевести всю телепатию на оставшуюся руку или на остальную часть кожи. Он ни черта не может сделать, пока не вернет себе контроль над собственным разумом, а он не вернет его, пока ему не станет лучше!  
  
\- Замкнутый круг, - прошептал Джим, тяжело усаживаясь в пассажирское кресло.  
  
\- Угу, - промычал Маккой, захлопывая водительскую дверцу и заводя мотор. – Я не имею ни малейшего представления, как ему помочь. Я приглашал целителя из посольства пару дней назад, но она отказалась вступать с ним в контакт разумов. Слишком опасно, по всей видимости. Непредсказуемая телепатия представляет собой серьезный риск для здоровья тех вулканцев, что попытаются вступить с ним в контакт. Тут он сам по себе.  
  
Джим отстраненно заметил, что его руки трясутся, и беспомощно сжал пальцы в кулаки на своих коленях.  
  
\- Если его состояние ухудшится, - глухо произнес Маккой, - боюсь, его телепатия совсем ослабеет и выключится. А мы знаем, что происходит с вулканцами, потерявшими способность к телепатии.  
  
\- Ч-что?  
  
\- В течение восьми месяцев они медленно теряют способность регулировать и контролировать функции своего мозга и тела. Их разум осознает, что что-то не так, и снова и снова погружается в целительный транс, но нужды тела больше никак не регулируются, поэтому эти трансы короткие и неэффективные. Они больше не могут медитировать из-за повторяющихся трансов и повреждений мозга. Эмоциональные выплески вмешиваются в процесс выздоровления, и гормоны, отвечающие за эмоции, перестают вырабатываться…  
  
\- Боунс… - прохрипел Джим.  
  
\- Спустя семь-десять месяцев после потери телепатии, - мрачно закончил Маккой, - пациент впадает в перманентное кататоническое состояние. Огромная часть клеток его мозга гибнет, будучи больше не задействована. При интенсивном уходе можно поддерживать в вулканце жизнь в таком состоянии еще месяцев шесть, но он уже больше не приходит в себя. Потом, обычно, поврежденный и паникующий мозг предпринимает последнюю попытку удержаться за жизнь, и следующий за этим целительный транс вступает в противоречие с жизненными функциями организма. А затем все, смерть.  
  
Он нагнулся к Джиму и обхватил его за плечи рукой. Только тут Джим понял, что мелко дрожит.  
  
\- Если мы не сможем помочь ему восстановить телепатию, - тихо произнес Маккой, - то ему осталось год-полтора в лучшем случае.  
  
Джим сделал глубокий вдох, закрыл глаза, сглотнул вставший в горле ком.  
  
\- Так, - выдавил он, - как мы собираемся это сделать?  
  
\- Первым делом, - отозвался Маккой, - надо дать ему причину.

 

 

Прибыв к дому адмирала Пайка – огромному зданию на окраине города, - они собрались на кухне с кружками чая и мрачными выражениями на лицах.  
  
\- Полагаю, Маккой ввел тебя в курс дела? – Пайк опустился на стул, заняв место прямо напротив Джима за столом. – Ты понимаешь, зачем ты здесь?  
  
Джим сглотнул.  
  
\- Уверен, часть проблемы том, что Спок не хочет бороться, - сказал Маккой. – Я консультировался с вулканскими целителями и ксенобиологами, и все они единодушны. На данном этапе, если он захочет вернуть себе контроль, он все еще в состоянии сделать это. Это будет сложно, но возможно.  
  
\- И как я должен помочь ему? – с горечью спросил Джим. – Я не вулканец! Я даже не телепат! И…  
  
\- И ты единственный, кого Спок когда-либо пускал к себе в голову, - перебил его Маккой. – Даже в этом состоянии, его разум узнает тебя. Если он к кому и потянется, так это к тебе.  
  
\- А если нет?  
  
\- Давай-ка рассчитывать на то, что он сможет, - предупреждающе произнес Пайк, и у Джима все сжалось внутри.  
  
\- Наша первая задача – стабилизировать его ментально, - пожал плечами Маккой. – Потом уже можно будет вернуться к вопросу о его мобильности… и том кошмаре, что остался у него от представления о самом себе. Протезы и чувство собственного достоинства без надобности мертвецу.  
  
\- Боунс! – воскликнул Джим.  
  
\- Даже, блядь, не смей указывать мне, что говорить, - сорвался Маккой, тыча пальцем в сторону Джима. – Если бы ты сделал, что должен был, нас бы здесь сейчас не было! Если бы ты, блядь, сделал все, как нужно, он бы не лежал наверху пластом, медленно умирая, а я бы не сидел здесь, не имея ни малейшего представления, как это остановить!  
  
Кровь отхлынула от лица Джима, и он поднялся из-за стола, покачиваясь на ногах.  
  
\- Доктор Маккой, - твердо произнес Пайк. – Кирк, сядьте. Мы все виноваты, мы забыли, что имеем дело не с человеком. Забыли об еще одной плоскости. У нас не получится просто подхватить его, отряхнуть и всучить новый набор конечностей. Нам нужно сесть и разработать план дальнейших действий.  
  
\- Зачем, - задыхаясь, выдавил Джим, - зачем он уехал с Вулкана, если знал, что этим может закончиться?  
  
Маккой тяжело вздохнул.  
  
\- Джим. Я скажу это только один раз – и больше мы к этому не вернемся. Я не думаю, что Спок хочет с этим жить.  
  
Джим тяжело опустился на стул, физически ощущая, как мир вокруг него пошатнулся.  
  
\- Я… - начал он, уставившись в стол остановившимся взглядом.  
  
Трикодер Маккоя пискнул, и тот тут же посмотрел на него. Выражение его лица слегка смягчилось, и он поднялся из-за стола.  
  
\- Он проснулся.  
  
Джим тут же вскочил на ноги.  
  
\- Я хочу увидеть его.  
  
\- Что ж, - протянул Маккой, - давно пора.

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

Джим остановился у двери в гостевую комнату, а Пайк с Маккоем вошли внутрь проверить Спока.  
  
\- Он не знает, что ты здесь, - сказал ему ранее Пайк, - и меньше всего сейчас ему нужны неприятные сюрпризы.  
  
Джим не стал спорить, и теперь стоял, пялясь на серебристую инвалидную коляску в коридоре. Она не представляла из себя ничего особенного - обычная себе коляска, точно такая же, как та, что была у Пайка... Но у Джима холодок пробежал по коже, стоило ему представить Спока в... Ладно. Теперь ему не долго останется представлять. Совсем скоро он увидит все собственными глазами. Какая-то часть него даже сейчас хотела сбежать, отказываясь верить в произошедшее, цепляясь за тот идеальный образ Спока у него в голове, и...  
  
Вот только сейчас у него больше не было выбора. Сохранить тот образ, но дать Споку умереть? Джим легко признавал, что порой ведет себя, как полный придурок, но это... Это было...  
  
\- Джим, - голос Пайка звучал глухо, а лицо выглядело утомленным. - Мы не знаем, насколько он осознает происходящее, но...  
  
Он передернул плечами и пропустил Джима в комнату.  
  
Комната напоминала больничную палату как расцветкой, так и какой-то стерильностью. Просторная и вместительная, со старой деревянной мебелью и белоснежными стенами, а бежевый ковер словно призван был размыть границу между этими двумя цветами. Солнечный свет ложился на пол полосами, которые обрывались белыми жалюзи, поднятыми лишь наполовину. Окно было открыто, судя по легкому колебанию вышеупомянутых жалюзи и свежему дыханию ветерка, ощущающемуся в воздухе. Одинокая кровать с белым бельем и деревянным каркасом, казалось, выступала прямо из западной стены комнаты, а стоявшие по бокам от нее тумбочки и темно-красное кресло выглядели здесь чужеродными. Должно быть, их принесли из другой комнаты; даже люди вроде Пайка и Кирка достаточно разбирались в отделке интерьера для этого.  
  
А в кровати...  
  
У Джима сдавило горло, и он замер как вкопанный.  
  
От двери ему не было видно верхней половины тела Спока; склонившийся над ним Маккой что-то шептал ему в той успокаивающей южной манере, которую он приберегал для особо тяжело больных, и закрывал от глаз Джима голову Спока и большую часть его груди.  
  
Но Джиму и не нужно было их видеть.  
  
Потому что его взгляду предстал вид одеяла, ровного и расправленного от самого начала кровати до того места, где оно резко поднималось вверх… над бедрами Спока. Этот подъем происходил без постепенного перехода, образовывавшегося сложенными набок ногами или небольшими холмиками ступней, упиравшихся пятками в матрас, – нет, то был крутой и резкий выступ вулкана, вздымающегося над равниной, без какого-либо подножья или косогора, чтобы придать ему устойчивости. И одеяло было аккуратно расправлено вокруг, чуть ли не подоткнуто под… под ноги Спока, только подчеркивая степень нанесенного ущерба… И они заканчивались так далеко от начала кровати…  
  
Джим едва заметил, как Пайк опустил ему на плечо руку.  
  
\- Боже, - выдохнул он, чувствуя подступавшую к горлу тошноту. Больше чем тошноту – та росла и разбухала, пока он не развернулся и не кинулся в ванную комнату как раз вовремя, чтобы волна достигла пика, и его впечатляюще вырвало прямо в унитаз.  
  
Вид этого… этих… О Господи, он в буквальном смысле потерял половину Спока…  
  
Пайк последовал за ним и протянул влажное полотенце, когда Джим, наконец, избавился от остатков всего, что он съел в последние дня полтора. Он вдруг показался Джиму ужасно старым, морщины на его лице словно стали глубже, когда он кивнул:  
  
\- Увидел его в первый раз? – вопрос был риторическим. – Со мной было то же самое. Это чертов шок.  
  
Джим опустился на керамическую плитку, покрывающую пол ванной комнаты, и поежился.  
  
\- Он… Господи, это…  
  
Пайк повел плечами.  
  
\- Невозможно увидеть человека с ампутированными конечностями в первый раз и не почувствовать отвращения. Что бы тебе ни говорили. Это слишком шокирует нас. Слишком далеко от всего того, что мы привыкли считать нормой.  
  
\- Я не хотел видеть этого, - прошептал Джим, закрывая глаза и надавливая на правое веко основанием ладони. – Я не хотел… принять это…  
  
\- Так не принимай, - резко произнес Пайк. – Никогда не принимай этого. Привыкни, справься с собой, научись с этим жить. Но даже не думай принимать этого, Кирк. Если же примешь, смиришься, - если он смирится, - тогда он уже никогда не выберется из этого кресла. Возможно, даже из этой постели. И поверь мне… я знаю, о чем говорю.  
  
Джим кивнул, продолжая давить на глаз рукой.  
  
\- Я… начал было он, потом попытался снова: - Я не хотел видеть его таким..  
  
\- Никто не хочет, - заявил Пайк. – Но мы не можем уйти от этого. Ты нужен ему.  
  
Джим горько хмыкнул и покачал головой.  
  
\- Я бесполезен. Я нужен был ему тогда… Это очевидно… но меня не было рядом. Я просто… бросил его. Все сводится к этому. Я бросил его.  
  
Пайк промолчал.  
  
\- Я не справлюсь, - прошептал Джим.  
  
\- Ты все еще нужен ему, - решительно отозвался Пайк. – Пришло время принять удар на себя. Если же ты не… - он не договорил, но оба знали, каковы будут последствия.  
  
Джим кивнул, с трудом поднялся на ноги и с усилием сглотнул образовавшийся в горле ком.  
  
\- Ополаскиватель для рта в шкафчике, - кивнул на это Пайк и поднялся с края ванной. – Я пойду в комнату и проверю, заметил ли он что-нибудь.

 

 

Джим вернулся в комнату пять минут спустя с уже ставшим привычным тяжелым чувством внизу живота и обнаружил там Маккоя: тот с мрачным видом провел пальцами по падду и открыл свою коллекцию гипоспреев. Однако Джим не стал тратить время на разговоры и тут же перевел взгляд на Спока. Намеренно избегая смотреть на его… ноги… он нашел взглядом его лицо.  
  
Однако на пути к лицу лежала рука.  
  
Обе его руки лежали поверх одеяла, а не под ним, и Джим даже не знал, быть ли благодарным за то, что на Споке была надета черная нижняя рубашка. У той были длинные рукава, и рукав отсутствующей руки был аккуратно подвернут и закреплен прямо под тем местом, где она теперь заканчивалась. Это…  
  
Это несколько смягчило удар. Плавное окончание руки не вызывало того же слепого ужаса, что и отсутствие ног, а мягкий темный материал делал факт ампутации не таким резким, не столь ярко выраженным. Хотя часть руки и отсутствовала, и головой Джим понимал, что увидеть ее без одежды станет для него новым шоком, видеть ее сейчас именно так…  
  
Он сделал глубокий вдох и безжалостно подавил новый приступ головокружения. Его взгляд скользнул к лицу Спока.  
  
Глаза того были открыты, но он лишь невидяще смотрел в окно. Даже вулканским лицам была свойственна некоторая выразительность, чаще всего за счет глаз – они светились умом и любопытством, даже если сами лица оставались безучастны. Но глаза Спока не выражали ничего: темные, пустые озера, от которых у Джима по спине поползли муражки.  
  
\- Он… - начал было Джим.  
  
\- Думаю, снова отключился, - протянул Маккой, судя по голосу, недовольный этим фактом. – Не знаю, как много он улавливает в этом состоянии, так что…  
  
Джим перестал его слушать: он отклеился от дверной рамы и подошел к кровати. Но даже когда он робко присел на самый краешек, и матрас прогнулся под весом его тела, Спок никак не отреагировал, даже не моргнул.  
  
С этого ракурса все выглядело еще хуже. Спок всегда был поджарым, но его никогда нельзя было назвать худым. По вулканским меркам он выглядел постаревшим. Джим знал: вулканские мужчины были несколько плотнее в юности, больше напоминая фигурой людей, но с возрастом словно высыхали, теряя мышечную массу. Пожилые вулканцы – обоих полов – были сухопарыми. Молодые же… такиим не были, и Спок не являлся исключением.  
  
Однако лежавший перед Джимом человек был болезненно худ: его щеки впали, лицо казалось изможденным, черная одежда только подчеркивала потерю веса. Джим на пробу опустил тяжелую руку ему на грудь и мог почувствовать, как вздымается грудная клетка при каждом вдохе.  
  
Джим провел рукой вверх по груди и шее Спока, обхватил ладонью подбородок – тот был гладко выбрит, но Джим подозревал, что кто-то другой делал это для Спока, - и нахмурился. Он не был телепатом – абсолютный пси-ноль вообще-то, - но Спок во время их отношений никогда особо не закрывался от Джима щитами, и даже Джим мог чувствовать легкий… гул, словно слабое гудение электричества под кожей Спока, особенно на его лице и руках.   
  
Тогда Джим потянулся к его руке и, взяв ее в свои, с надеждой погладил пальцы. Он знал значение жеста – конечно же, знал, - и надеялся, что подобная вопиющая демонстрация вызовет хоть какую-нибудь реакцию. Руки Спока были чувствительны, и даже во время медитации он тут же откликался, стоило Джиму погладить его пальцы.  
  
Маккой прочистил горло; в тот же момент рука Спока едва заметно дернулась в руках Джима, и слабое движение электрической мысли под кожей на мгновение согрело ладонь.  
  
\- Спок? – позвал Джим шепотом. – Ты слышишь меня?  
  
Темные глаза на мгновение закрылись, и Спок повернул голову на звук голоса Джима, после чего снова открыл глаза, мутные и слегка расфокусированные, словно он вдруг очнулся от долгого сна. Джим улыбнулся и сжал его руку, а потом – довольно неожиданно – разревелся. Он, как одержимый, начал тереть руку Спока, не в силах отвести от нее взгляда и все сильнее сжимая в своих.  
  
\- Прости, - выдавил он. – Просто… прости! Я так виноват. Я не… Прости меня…  
  
Спок снова закрыл глаза. Его рука обмякла в ладонях Джима, и электрический гул под кожей снова смолк.  
  
Но, судя по ликующему взгляду Маккоя, это было уже что-то.  
  


 

  
_Конец второй части_

**Author's Note:**

> Огромное спасибо моей любимой ValleryPrankS, которая буквально выстрадала вместе со мной этот фик, хотя так и не  
> решилась его прочесть. Милая, твоя поддержка бесценна, а твои арты настолько прекрасны, сочны и полны эмоций, что ими хочется любоваться бесконечно.  
> Спасибо моим бетам, Котик и Тёмная сторона силы! Без вас этот перевод можно было бы сразу сдать в утиль.  
> Спасибо моему виддеру Verocat: это первый клип, созданный по мотивам написанного мною фика (даже если это всего лишь перевод), и, честное слово, нет ничего чудеснее, чем видеть, как твои герои оживают на экране.  
> И наконец, спасибо потрясающему Мэтту (он же mattmetzger) за его умение вывернуть читателю всю душу наизнанку.  
> Я отдаю себе отчет, что сюжет этих фиков на любителя, но я мечтала их перевести и сделала это для самой себя. Тем не менее, спасибо заранее всем тем, кто все же захочет отправиться вместе со мной в это путешествие по темным закоулкам человеческой души.


End file.
